Sybil voyerista
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Sybil es una mujer con sierto interes romantico en Severus S. pero el no le hace caso por eso lo espia


Título: Sybil voyerista Autora: Aracely Snape Rating: R Pareja: Remus/Sirius Nota: la trama esta formada por los mails que envió al juego de rol de Harry Potter en mundo mágico espero que esto anime a varias personas a jugar este maravilloso juego y que me digan si les gusto, si ya se hago que Sybil sea.mmm. medio pervertida jajajjaja pero no me importa me gusta ese personaje aunque su amor por Severus sea imposible, para las fans de Snape yo entre ellas espero que este sea un fic deliciosamente entretenido  
  
La direccion del juego es:   
  
Bueno para quien sigue el juego de roll de Harry Potter en mundo mágico sabrá de que hablo y para quien no pues dejen me poner el principio de este fic una pequeña introducción  
  
Remus y Yellow han preparado para Sybil una fiesta pijamada con motivo de su cumpleaños. Sybil que es mi personaje es una mujer medio pervertida, con una fija obsesión con Snape y lo espía con una poción Voyerista. Para espiarlo cuando....ejem cuando pueda .. ya que en el juego Remus es pareja de Sirius Blak, y Snape es pareja de Lucius, pero se quiere violar a Remus , Severus se toma una poción multijugos para parecerse a Sirius y antes de tomársela lo incita a perseguirlo por los jardines, abandonando la fiesta pijamada. Para cuando Remus alcanza a Snape el ya a tomado la apariencia de Sirius B y es aquí donde empieza el ff basado en el juego de rol. Solo que en el juego Mony si se salvara creo, en la el FF nooooo.  
  
Así que este es el marco: Sybil comienza su día espiando a Severus , lo continua en la fiesta espiando a Sirius y sigue cuando se queda a solas con Yellow y le esta mostrando su pócima Voyerista y explicando como funciona, y el porque de su obsesión con Snape cuando decide mostrarle un ejemplo....  
  
Lo siento Ayesha pero era tan irresistible jajaja .  
  
Sybil voyerista  
  
Sybil había llegado a su torre tan rápido como pudo la noche anterior, paso el salón de clases , subió al segundo piso de la torre donde estaba el despacho, que ocupaba un tercio del piso y abrió la puerta del fondo donde estaba su habitación personal .   
  
Sabia que había hecho una nueva predicción involuntaria de esas que venían cuando querían y de las que no tenia conciencia propia .Se dirigió a un baúl muy raro, y ella busco al fondo su diario mágico que escribía por si solo cualquier predicción que ella dijera. Con letras rojas. Y si, allí estaba justo lo que Persephone le había dicho.  
  
Sybil se sintió muy ajetreada y decidió que lo mejor era calmarse y dormir, tenia suficiente sabiendo que Draco vendría a evaluarla, que su prima había estado en peligro practicando necromancia , que Snape se había robado el diario de Remus, que el banquete había sido un espectáculo y ahora esto.   
  
Sybil durmió toda lo noche de forma inquieta y angustiada ,se despertaba con el pecho presionado por la angustia de un futuro que no conocía y que sin embargo había predicho en parte.   
  
El lunes por la madrugada estaba ella ya estaba despierta   
  
Así que hizo lo único que le pareció sensato en ese momento, es decir relajarse y entretenerse en su pasatiempo preferido. espiar a Severus Snape jajajjaa bueno una no puede dejar de ser mujer y claro seguro que ya es hora de su baño matinal. -Pensó animada. - miro el diario con amargura, lo había dejado sobre su mesita de noche junto a su cama, y lo guardo de nuevo en el baúl con algo de angustia por el futuro.  
  
Una ves que hubiera cambiado la clave de las cartas, algo desconfiada después del incidente de Lupin y Snape , saco su varita y se fue a la chimenea del dormitorio donde hervía, su poción Voyerista jejejeje .  
  
Algunos pases con la varita y el humo que brotaba del caldero y se enredaron en la punta de la varita. Poco a poco un murmullo en su voz recitó el conjuro que formo el espectro de humo de Snape. Parecía que acababa de despertarse, y también se veía muy enfadado seguro que ya había descubierto lo sucedido con el diario y no le habría hecho gracia descubrir el suyo en el lugar donde ocultaba el de Remus.  
  
Se desvistió con violencia y se metió en la regadera, ignorando la bañera de tina, que también tenia en su cuarto de baño, casi nunca la usaba excepto cuando estaba realmente arto de alguna tontería.   
  
Abrió la llave y se metió bajo el agua caliente que soltaba vapor e inundaba por si sola con neblina el panorama, pero el propio Sevy, era un espectro humeante. sólido tan solo en la medida que el deseo de Sybil se avivaba .Ella había comenzado a quitarse aquel sexy camisón que le regalara su prima Hecate de su ultimo viaje a Francia. Tenia que cambiarse.  
  
Se sentía muy sensual aquella mañana y quería aprovechar el tiempo antes que el día y su horario apagaran sus ánimos, su libido se encendía ente la visión de un Severus desnudo que se recargaba con sus manos en la pared de la ducha mientras el agua caliente se escurría en su espalda .  
  
Ella quería ser gota de agua... para recorrer su cuerpo. bien formado y fornido. Finalmente termino de cambiarse y se acerco a aquella figura que la atraía alcanzo con su mano aquella ancha espalda y la acreció con la yema de sus dedos. Cual gotas de fuego sus caricias se dejaron sentir sobre su cuerpo, si, el podía sentirlo, era inevitable. pero era algo tan leve y delicado que seguro pensaría que eran solo robustas gotas de agua caliente , muuuy caliente el irguió su cabeza hacía atrás disfrutando la sensación.  
  
-¿Cuánto hace que no te tocan mi amor?- susurro en su oído que no podría escucharla sin ella desearlo . el hechizo no funcionaba así. ella tenia el control -  
  
- ¿Cuánto hace que ansias una caricia dulce en tu piel y recibes soledad?- musito y dejo que pequeños besos dulces se resbalaran casi sin tocarlo por detrás de su oreja , sobre su cuello , en su hombro y se detuvo a contemplarlo, el serraba los ojos con placer , sus labios se abrían levemente , su entusiasmo era muy "Evidente".  
  
Sybil estaba parada frente a el y lo miraba con deseo y malicia .Sus manos encontraron su camino sobre el pecho desnudo de Severus, donde las gotas formaban pequeños ríos que encontraban recónditas rutas explorándolo todo. El debía pensar que era solo el agua que cual lava ardiente se deslizaba en su cuerpo.   
  
-Te quiero .- suspiro en su oído, sabiendo que no la escucharía y se dedico a excitarle. el . ánimo hasta verlo explotar de placer ya no ante sus caricias, sino ante las que el mismo se propinaba en medio de su confusión.   
  
Cuando todo termino, Sybil sonreía complacida y sonrojada asombrada de su atrevimiento al provocarle y temerosa de que la descubriera. Así que rompió el hechizo casi enseguida .Suspiro tranquila y pesadamente y se miro en el espejo antes de bajar a desayunar alguna cosa, eran ya casi las 6:30am .Si desidia a quedarse en su habitación en ves de bajar no sabia a que otras cosas podía atreverse.  
  
El día paso rápido y cotidiano Sybil esperaba que alguien recordara su cumpleaños. Porque era su cumpleaños. Pero no fue así, al menos no hasta la cena cuando Remus le dijo que él y Yellow le prepararon una pijamaza en su despacho. Eso le había levantado el animo así que subió después de cenar a escoger su pijama para la fiesta  
  
Sybil entro en su dormitorio, preguntándose donde se habría metido la gitana del retrato de su despacho. De pronto escucho la burbujeante poción voyerista que ardía en el fuego, Si sin duda habría algo interesante que ver , pero ella no deseaba ver a Severus entre los brazos de Lucius , ese maldito. como desearía hacerle ver que se le podía quitar a Severus cualquier día, si tan solo se atreviera a ir mas lejos...  
  
Sybil borro de su mente aquellas intenciones maliciosas y se dedico a buscar en su armario lo que se pondría esa noche.  
  
La poción burbujeaba con fuerza e invitaba la curiosidad a sus sentidos.  
  
Ella comenzó a mirar sus pijamas y murmuraba.  
  
Muy sexy..-dijo al ver el camisón francés que su prima le enviara hacia un par de días.  
  
Muy soso .-pensó al ver un camisón de franela Azul con estrellitas.   
  
Muy inapropiado.-murmuro entre risitas al ver un mameluco rosa de invierno, que le había enviado su abuela y que jamás se había atrevido a usar, tampoco se atrevía a quemarlo. ella se enteraría de seguro y le reclamaría siempre ponía hechizos en regalos como ese para asegurarse de que eran conservados. Si lo sabría ella por experiencia. Nunca olvidaría aquel disfraz entupido de conejo amarillo, que le había dado a los 6 años y que ella había fingido que se le caía en la chimenea. Solo para darse cuenta al día siguiente que el disfraz chamuscado se le había subido y que en castigo no se lo podría quitar en 3 días que paso voluntariamente encerrada en su cuarto-aaaaaay -suspiro- uno de tantos traumas .. -y siguió buscando  
  
Muy serio.- balbució viendo una bata negra y solemne que parecía una túnica romana.  
  
Muy escandaloso. - profirió al ver un apretadísimo y sensual corpiño de cuero con un short cortísimo también de cuero - pero eso no será una orgi. ejem, ejem- se interrumpió a si misma- busquemos algo de acuerdo a la ocasión, necesito algo inocente, bonito, divertido y cómodo  
  
¡Mmmm.perfecto!!! Dijo tomando una cómoda pijama , que era una bata larga hasta la rodilla, era celeste, con un caprichoso estampado en bolas de cristal blanquecina con bases de colores, que tenían una niebla mágica que realmente giraba o aparentaba girar sobre la tela, se la puso se puso enzima la capa negra que la cubría hasta los pies y se puso los zapatos de vestir, quien la viera, nunca sospecharía que traía la pijama debajo de la capa., puso en una bolsa unas zapatillas de dormir, y la pañoleta de la misma tela que la bata para amarrarse el ensortijado y largo pelo café rojizo en la fiesta   
  
Luego se fue al cajón, saco sus caras de tarot favoritas para leer la suerte por jugo para variar eso seria divertido, como cuando era adolescente.  
  
La pócima hervía de tal forma que hacia temblar el cazo.. y Sybill hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarla  
  
Guardo una botella mágica para jugar a la botella (verdad, secreto o castigo)que giraba sola e imponía los castigos por su cuanta una vez que aceptabas jugar y que te descubría cuando mentías o no decías un autentico secreto y te bañaba en espuma morada y algunas otras cosas.  
  
Sybil se dispuso a marcharse y escucho nuevamente el ruido de la poción hirviendo, se giro tomo la varita y dijo el conjuro de poco no una sino dos figuras se veían ante sus ojos en un apasionado beso, apurado y obligado por Lucius que parecía forzar a un muy sacrificado(Feliz mente sacrificado al parecer, ya que lo estaba disfrutando )Severus. como tenia cabeza para algo así después de lastimar a Sprout era algo que aun ella no entendía .. le hervía la sangre de coraje tanto como la poción y con un rayo de su varita disipo la niebla fantasmal de aquellos dos con una expresión indescifrable. finalmente dijo para si antes de salir y cerrar la puerta  
  
- Ya te haré pagar y muuuuuuuuuuy caro  
  
Sybil llego a la fiesta y jugaron por algún tiempo antes de empezar a Hablar de Sirius y su relación con Remus , Sybil estaba tan contenta que le ofreció dejarle verlo a pesar de la distancia aunque les advirtió que era algo que traspasaba un poco las leyes de lo moral.  
  
Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii dijeron los dos  
  
Sybil se quedo pensativa un minuto no esperaba ver tanta disposición tras advertir que tenia consecuencias morales pero . ya que ellos lo habían decidido estaba bien dispuesta .  
  
Sybil se quedo contenta  
  
Remus tu organizaste esta fiesta para mi, hacia años que nadie me hacia una y tu Yellow viniste también, les mostrare come ver a quienes quieras, donde sea que este .Pero este es un hechizo secreto. Fue creado con un solo propósito: reunir a dos esposos separados por un largo tiempo, no esta registrado en ningún lado , ningún libro , es algo inventado completamente en el café Bohemio de los Grim. Deben prometerme que nunca se lo enseñaran a nadie es peligroso en malas manos.  
  
Ambos vieron que hablaba muy seriamente y se lo prometieron.  
  
Bien lo primero es traer la pócima aquí- se asomo a la ventana y dijo: accio caldero -y desde lo alto de la torre de adivinación un humeante caldero salió con todo y tapa, directamente de la ventana del dormitorio. Sybil la tomo y la puso en el fuego, debe hervir cerca de 12 horas pero.yo tenia esta lista hace rato - dijo sonrojándose mucho, sabiendo que en ella siempre tenia una de esas ollas en su dormitorio para espiar a Snape, pero no les aclaro porque jajajajaj seria penoso.  
  
Esta es la receta -dijo apareciendo dos pergaminos y dándole a cada uno, una copia - de nada sirve sin el conjuro- Aclaro. Pero entes de seguir hablando dijo- conste están bien seguros de que quieren esto? Es que si la respuesta es si, tengo que sellar el cuarto con un hechizo para asegurarme, de que nadie escuche ni con micrófonos, ni por casualidad....  
  
Nuevamente la respuesta fue afirmativa y Sybil realizó un hechizo burbuja de 20 min. Que no permitía que nadie entrara o saliera en ese tiempo, ni siquiera el sonido luego destapo el caldero y frente al humo que salía, comenzó a levantar su varita con una floritura, como si estuviera jugando con una serpentina de humo y recitó con tono teatral y provocativo.  
  
Visiones, sentimientos, sueños, pasiones, mézclense con mi deseo ardiente, con mi afán ferviente, VIDENTA .SIRIUS..BOYERISTA .ESPIO.  
  
Frente a los presentes la figura de Sirius Black, que parecía alimentar a un hipogrifo, apareció frente a ellos formado por el humo blanco que despedía la poción, era como un fantasma, uno muy atractivo. había en el aire un aroma que al parecer le recordaba a Remus el olor de Sirius porque aspiro profundamente la figura tomaba dimensión y consistencia con el espeso humo que se acumulaba cada vez mas.  
  
Se pueden hacer tantas cosas con esa poción-suspiro Sybil muy complacida esperando a ver sus reacciones y a que le preguntaran ¿cuales?  
  
Pero no pudo decir o hacer mas, porque la puerta comenzó a oler a quemado al parecer Snape estaba saboteando la fiesta Remus se enojo mucho y lo persiguió hasta los jardines.  
  
Sybil deshizo la figura de Sirius con su varita y antes de que nada pasara reparó la puerta.   
  
- no puedo creer que Remus este persiguendo a Severus vestido con su pijama de lobitos -dijo sonriendo-, si vamos a seguirlos... tendremos que cambiarnos aun que creo que será mejor darle unos minutos, a ver si regresa para seguirla fiesta o mudarnos con la fiesta al jardín,-dijo tomando un pedazo de pastel después de reparar la puerta totalmente y espero a ver que opinaba Yellow- ¿Tal ves tenia ganas de preguntarle un par de cosas antes de ir tras Remus?  
  
Yellow cogió otro trozo de pastel y con una pícara sonrisa le dijo a Sybill.  
  
- Mejor esperemos un poco, por si se cansan de jugar con Severus y deciden volver, mientras me gustaría saber unas cositas... - sus ojos y cara dejaban adivinar lo que pretendía preguntar - Primero ¿a quien visitas con este hechizo? y segundo si es a Severus, lo quiero saber todo, pero tranquila, no pretendo interponerme en tu camino, no me gusta en ese sentido, pero siempre que le veo tan tapadito, me gusta imaginar lo que hay debajo, así que, venga, ilumíname y no te dejes nada de nada.  
  
-Creo que te puedo decir que es una pócima que uso con cierta regularidad en un principio cuando llegue aquí visitaba aun antiguo novio pero yo en el castillo y el fuera tanto tiempo separados acabamos alejándonos.  
  
-Hoy en día, te puedo confiar que la uso con Snape , Severus es un villano .- dijo en tono serio y con voz agridulce.-aun así me encantaría conquistarlo, aunque se que tengo muy pocas posibilidades , no creo que haya peor lucha que la que no se hace. Si es cierto que no te interesa te puedo contar cosas de el para satisfacer tu curiosidad maliciosa amiga.  
  
-Te lo juro es solo curiosidad - afirmo Yellow- con voz picara y maliciosa  
  
-Bien supongo que puedo decirte. que su pálida piel, es blanca como la luna, y es lampiño, claro que eso ya lo sabias pero. es muy diferente ver un rostro así, que un cuerpo con estas.características y debo decir que es un cuerpo muuuy bien formado.  
  
-Sus hombros son anchos, su pecho no es muy musculoso pero esta bien marcado hasta el abdomen su espalda es deliciosa, y disculpa pero no se ajusta ningún otro adjetivo, sus .caderas son estrechas y escurridas y sus piernas largas elegantes, supongo que afueras de ir y venir en este castillo gigantesco son de un excelente tono muscular. Podría decirte que sin esas ropas negras que siempre lleva puestas es bastante atractivo. Su cabello negro a pesar de que le falta algún cuidado siempre le da un toque sensual si te das cuenta, pues enmarca una cara de mirada fría y misteriosa .. pero que aun refleja cierto deje de melancolía como sentimiento de culpa .  
  
-No podría ser mas especifica sin que la descripción se volviera mas . inquietante- añadió suspirando - pero podría mostrarte- dijo sabiendo que si había tocado hacia un rato seguro que ya Lucius se había ido.  
  
Y lo conjuró en voz muy baja, para evitar a los curiosos después de todo aun estaba el hechizo protector contra los micrófonos, las figuras del humo aparecieron con clara definición y tridimencionalidad pero algo muy raro paso:  
  
Sirius apareció en lugar de Severus-a Sybil le corrió un escalofrío en la espalda  
  
-Creo que te equivocaste- dijo Yellow  
  
--Nunca me he equivocado con este hechizo es una de mis.especialidades - dijo orgullosa-  
  
-Escucho- musito y la figura de humo comenzó ha hablar parecía como si.. -Sirius habla con Remus?, no es posible lo vimos y estaba lejos y ahora esto. la única explicación es que Snape haya tomado la forma de Sirius , ya que fue a el a quien convoque .pero.¿para que?- dijo dubitativa-  
  
Eso no importaba mas Snape disfrazado de Sirius Acariciaba a un Remus embelesado y engañado por la ilusión de tener a su amante cerca , se había olvidado de que seguía a Snape para castigarlo por sus acciones , se había olvidado de todo.  
  
Sirus lo beso apasionadamente en la soledad nocturna, ante los ojos espías de Sibyl y Yellow que presenciaban aquello con cierta malicia  
  
-¿Quieres que deshaga el hechizo ,que tengan... privacidad ?- pregunto Sibyl  
  
-No querida. Quiero ver que pasa -Yellow apareció un balde de palomitas y se sentaron cómodamente a ver las figuras de humo tridimensionales que salían de la poción voyerista de Sibyl  
  
Severus bajo la apariencia de Sirius había compensada despojar furiosamente Remus de las ropas que traía, el simplemente se dejaba hacer era como arcilla en sus manos, solo una piel para acariciar unos labios que besar salvajemente y un pecho que mordisquear de manera ocasional sobre sus pequeños planos y endurecidos pezones.  
  
Remus termino en el suelo recostado a merced de un apasionado Sirius que lo hacia presa de sus pasiones ...  
  
-Wow Severus no te dará mucha oportunidad con esa clase de pasiones Sibyl, -Pero sabe dar horas de entretenimiento Yellow -dijo Sibyl comiendo palomitas -,tal ves deberíamos salvar a Remus....  
  
-¿De que? Parece estarlo pasando genial¿ no?- dijo Yelow mientras aparecía un par de cervezas de mantequilla  
  
Y era cierto....Remus gemía placentero ante las embestidas de su amante , lo abrasaba con tanta fuerza que sus caricias desesperadas se volvían arañazos de desesperación . Todo aquello era una locura una que se volvía un emocionante espectáculo. Remus era restregado ahora boca bajo contra el pasto del piso completamente desnudo, Sirius lo envestía desde atrás también desnudo , a excepción de la capa que por alguna descuido aun llevaba. El olor del pasto traspasaba fronteras llegando a la habitación donde estaban aquellas dos mujeres . Remus y Severus ,bajo su apariencia falsa explotaban al unísono en un coro de gemidos y guturales sonidos mezclados con el fresco olor de la jardín bajo las estrellas .  
  
-¿Sabes? creo que me voy a aficionar a esto.. dijo Yellow y creo que tienes razón aun si no tienes posibilidades con Snape , seguro es muy capas de entretener a cualquiera .Sibyl sonrío maliciosa -Quien sabe podría tal ves formar un pequeño club de fans voyeristas con Yellow, solo dios sabe que les tocaría ver después.....  
  
Autora Ara 


End file.
